


Taming Her

by treesharadia (orphan_account)



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/treesharadia
Summary: Jasmine's perspective.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	Taming Her

**Author's Note:**

She should hate it, the degradation associated with the sexually dehumanising and base acts wrought on her by newly-minted _Sultan_ Jafar. Yet, when it came time to parade around the courtyard where all empty eyes were on her...a sick, twisted, hungry pull in her stomach belied her indignant insistence of her innocence.

She was depraved and she was very excited.

She was his pet, his whore whose power has been forcibly relinquished to her master, Sultan Jafar. She secretly loved it!

Going about naked, on a leash, for him became something she would mull over in her solitude, something she replayed in vibrant colour in the dark recesses of her mind. Every tight sting on her rump, every twist and pull of her ripe nipples, each and every single in/out motion of her worn but hungry netherlips would play out in Jasmine's mind with all the vivid tenacity an enthusiastic student would incorporate when reciting, excitedly, a segment of her favourite novel.

'Jasmine, come.' Her sinister Sultan would command in his deep timbre. Her heart would flip and internally she agreed with him - she would come.

That evening, as Sultan Jafar left her after their public foray with his clones, Jasmine started her mental routine. Her fingers would trace the tracks his teeth and tongue made along her body, emulating the pinch he would give her in order to jolt her out of what had mistakenly perceived as her mental withdrawal from his ministrations. She moaned as she recounted to herself the quiet growl at the back of his throat as he pumped his heavy rod into her mouth. 

She got louder as she remembered the wet impact his fat and turgid cock made against her face - in that instance in public, she had to resist trying to capture the pearlescent precum right at the slit of his thick member. She was hungry for it and in the privacy of her room could finally imitate the licking motion she wished she had the courage to show him, to show that she had enjoyed his depravity. Oh, her sorcerer Jafar!

How could a man that lithe and tall, with narrow hips and broad shoulders possess such a swollen, long and thick girth? It should have been a crime to be so criminally gifted. She wished he did away with his clones for she only wanted what he could give her. She may not have stared at him and his succulent rod then, but in the comfort of her room, the details she recorded of that moment almost drove her to the brink of orgasmic heaven. 

The vein along his rod must have positively pulsed as it entered her hot tight box as she felt the sussurations as he moved within her. She catalogued his sharp, angular cheekbones and his lashes as he closed his eyes, surrendering to the act of punishing her. She felt the visceral jolts the instant he rammed into her with an ungodly pace and force only one who wielded magic could possess.

And possess her he did. She was his despite her vocal objections and tears. As she recollected the day's experience, her fingers made quick work of her quim. "Unh, Unh, ohhhhhh, oh god. Jafaaarrrr!" she murmured, eyes closed in ecstasy as she reached the apex of her journey. She came with a soft smile on her lips, only to sit up as she heard a low laugh. 

"My baby whore, it seems you have enjoyed yourself this afternoon." 

It took Jasmine but a moment to smile at her tormentor and liberator. Jafar began to remove his turban, getting on his hands and knees as he did so, to crawl to her on her bed. 


End file.
